


Set My Midnight Sorrow Free

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Before Hurt Locker, Canon Compliant, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Season 06, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Anonymous asked : idek but wouldn't kurt singing sam smith's 'leave your lover' be beautifully heartbreaking. and imagine if blaine is right outside the auditorium and hears the whole thing wow now i'm making myself super emotional sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 6 because a, i’m a masochist, clearly, and b, this would fit so well FML

Warning for implied Blainofsky

Blaine really shouldn’t be at McKinley.

For one, it’s the competition now, and he knows from experience that the New Directions, in whatever shape they may take, do not take “traitors” and “spies” lightly.

The “Modern Days Eggs Benedict” comment still marginally stings.

And for second …

For second there are so many memories--good and bad--from these halls that Blaine can feel old feelings resurfacing.

Well.

If he’s being completely honest with himself, as his therapist urges him to be, these feelings have reappeared ever since Kurt texted him to ask for a casual drink.

Even as happy as he may be with David, Blaine knows that it’s not the deep, life-changing, time-stopping kind of happiness and love he had with Kurt.

Hey, he reasons himself, maybe it’s not such a bad thing. Maybe he can be more at peace with himself in a … calmer relationship, a more quiet one. One that is an extension of friendship, more camaraderie turn dirty every now and then?

He could find a balance in such a relationship.

Just like the biblical snake, right when Blaine reaches this conclusion, right when he takes a turn in the hallway (still looking for the secretary who is supposed to give him all the informations about Sue’s invitational, where are you Becky Jackson, come on!), that’s when the notes and words find him and make his world derail just a little bit.

Just enough.

“... _ direction, I'm just rolling down this road _

_ Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold _ ”

That voice.

Blaine follows it, because his heart is attuned to it.

Because once, on top of a staircase, that voice awoke him.

“ _ You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain, _

_ Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name _ ”

Now, Blaine is the one at the top of the stairs, but the effect is still the same.

The world seems to hold still, waiting for them to realize how big this moment is.

“ _ Pack up and leave everything, _

_ Don't you see what I can bring _

_ Can't keep this beating heart at bay _ ”

Kurt is not alone on the stage, clearly demonstrating to his … padawans (though he’d probably have kittens if he knew that that is what Blaine is calling this new version of the New Directions) how to emote a song properly, without too much grand gestures.

Blaine has always thought that Kurt was at his best when he dropped everything for the sake of the glow of the spotlight.

“ _ Set my midnight sorrow free, _

_ I will give you all of me _

_ Just leave your lover …” _

Blaine  _ knows _ that he’s in the shadows. That Kurt can’t see him.

And yet.

_ “... leave him for me. _

_ Leave your lover, leave him for me _ ”

And yet, it feels, in this pause between the sentences, as if Kurt talks to him directly.

Blaine’s heart is stuck in his throat as the lower notes hang in the air, the music stopping abruptly as Kurt turns back to the two supposed to perform that song ( _ really? _ , a small part of Blaine’s brain sneers,  _ you think you can beat _ my  _ Warblers with that? Try again _ ).

He waits for a couple of minutes, watching Kurt soften his tone while never coddling his students, and he cannot get out of here quickly enough for his own good.

“Blaine!”

Rachel’s voice brings him back to reality, and he forces a smile on his face.

“Where you spying on us?” she asks, smiling and patting his arm to soften the words.

“No need for that,” he replies, covering her hand on his arm.

She laughs and links their arms together--pulling him away in the direction opposing the auditorium. “What are you doing here then, Mr. Cocky?”

That he can do. Banter and tease and not listen to the part of his heart that will always belong to the man in the auditorium. “Sue’s Invitational?”

“Argh, okay, come with me, Becky has decided to take office in the boys’ locker room …”

Blaine follows Rachel, and spares one last glance towards the auditorium.

“Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow …”

He can only hope.


End file.
